What a Kiss Feels Like - A Rare-Pair March ONESHOT
by ScarletRedSouls
Summary: Nathanael doesn't feel good that Marinette is dating Adrien. Luka comes to talk to him. Lukanael. LukaXNathanael. ONESHOT. For Rare-Pair March. Rated T cause I'm paranoid


Nathanael was just sketching in the park, when he spotted an all-too-familiar couple. A sad sigh escaped his nostrils as he watched a certain blue-eyed ravenette laughing alongside an all-too-familiar model with blond hair and green eyes. An unpleasant feeling swept through his stomach as he watched the couple share a loving kiss, declaring their love for one another.

He always knew what a beautiful girl Marinette was. With her inky locks hanging from her shoulders, her beautiful blue-bell eyes; the shade of blue he could never achieve, no matter how many shades of blues, whites and greens he mixed; the shade was just too beautiful to be painted on a canvas. Her beautiful unblemished porcelain-white skin, her button nose decorated with just the perfect amount of freckles. Her beautiful, rosy lips, just the perfect amount of full so kissable, becoming even more desirable when those lovely lips of hers were pulled into a smile, or laughter escaped them. He always considered her the perfect muse, the embodiment of beauty itself; more beautiful than the Greek goddess Aphrodite.

Even if she was beautiful on the outside, she was even more attractive from the inside. Her generosity was known throughout their school, offering help to anyone who needed it. She was brave; brave enough to stand up to Chloe, when the latter tried to bully her or anyone else. She was creative; an artist like himself, using her talent to create a wonderful creation of her own to wear, or others to give – indeed her fashion skills were admirable. Even Gabriel Agreste admitted that she had a lot of potential.

Speaking of Gabriel Agreste, there was his son Adrien, a man who could be compared to Adonis. A mop of untidy blond hair, eyes green as the grass itself, the perfect nose, a chiseled jaw, a charming smile, the perfect body, and his sun-kissed skin were just the perfect features for him; a handsome man indeed. But he was always more than just an eye-candy–he was kind, helpful, smart, funny, charming, romantic (with dorkiness on one side), generous, loyal and dedicated; an all-rounder.

With a man this perfect, he never really stood a chance.

He loved Marinette, very much. He had fallen for this beautiful artist. One who never saw him as more than a friend.

He tried very much, to declare his love for her, and many times he failed. Even the akumatized version of himself couldn't reach the part of her heart he wanted to go to.

He only grew sadder when he got to know who Marinette had feelings for. A certain blond model he disliked very much.

He could only sigh, as he watched the woman he loved, in the arms of another man; who loved her as much as she did, if not more.

"Is this seat taken?"

Nathanael jumped, startled by the sudden masculine voice who addressed him.

He looked at the boy, who looked to be around their age. He had light blue hair which grew over his ears, and familiar red eyes. He was wearing a goth-inspired outfit and–Nathanael noted–had a very handsome face. He remembered that Marinette had once held a brief infatuation for him. Nathanael knew this boy was familiar, but he couldn't place from where he remembered him. Then, the sudden realization hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Luka? Luka Couffaine?" He asked. The boy in question nodded.

Nathanael scooted over the bench giving him space to sit. Luka sat on the now empty space, and leaned over Nathanael's shoulder to observe the sketching the red-headed artist was doing.

"Why the heck are you drawing Dupain-Cheng? You know that she's taken." He remarked, smirking at the artist. Nathanael blushed.

"I-it's not that! It's just…I know she already has her perfect partner, but…I just can't get her out of my mind!" His shoulders slumped, his head bowed in shame.

Luka just stared at the red-head with a deadpan expression. He then faced the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir installed in the center of the park. "Care to come for a walk? If you're not feeling too sulky, that is…"

"Sure. I guess."

He hastily closed his sketchbook, put his color pencils in the cylinder, and packed the items in his bag. He slung his bag on his shoulders and got to his feet. The duo then walked over from there, marking their destination as the Eiffel Tower.

"So," Luka began, trying to start a conversation. "Now that Marinette is out of the picture, is there anyone else on your mind?"

"Say what!?" Nathanael balked in surprise, a hint of pink brushing his cheeks.

Luka chuckled. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction out of you! I just wanted to know if you want to be in a relationship!" Seeing Nathanael wearing a flustered expression, he let out a bark of laughter. "Geez, relax! I'm messing with you! Damn Kurtzberg, it's just too easy to tease you!" He laughed harder when he saw Nathanael glaring at him.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered, giving Luka dirty looks.

"No, but seriously," Luka said calming down a bit. "You do know about having a girlfriend, don't you?"

Nathanael stayed silent, earning a look from Luka.

"You don't?" It was phrased more like a statement than a question. "You have at least kissed a girl?"

Nathanael shamefully shook his head. Luka sighed.

"It's because of Marinette, isn't it?"

Nathanael turned his head towards him at such a speed, Luka was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"What's she got to do with it?" he asked.

"Dude, you've been so focused on her, you didn't even give my sister a chance!"

Nathanael looked stunned. "Juleka…likes me?" He said with disbelief. Luka nodded.

"Yeah, she does. Took a great deal for her to admit It." he shook his head. "Had to let you know."

"I'm sorry. But I don't feel the same for her." He admitted.

They paused their conversation for a few moments, choosing to walk in silence. The Eiffel tower came into their view.

"Say, what do you think about Marinette?" Luka suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"Well, you obviously have a thing for her, given that you didn't pay attention to Julie."

Nathanael thought for a bit. "I think she's beautiful." He finally said. "She's brave, kind, sweet, generous, talented, a little clumsy," he chuckled at the part "And the fact that she's really pretty is just a bonus compared to all the amazing things I have said." His expression turned a little sad. "I just wanted her to love me. But she only saw me as a friend. I'm both glad and irritated that she has that perfect special someone, who's not Me." he added a little bitterly.

"So, you wanted your first kiss from her?" Luka asked, as they stopped walking, having reached the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah, but that's not possible anymore." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "It's just that I really wanted to kiss her. She's just so beautiful! We had a lot in common. I was sure that she would see me as more than a friend. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. She chose Adrien instead of me."

"So, you still want her to kiss you, in spite of all that happened?"

"I do." He declared. "I know it's shameful, but I still want her to kiss me. She's just too beautiful! Adrien doesn't deserve someone as sweet as Marinette. I really want to feel her lips; they're just too irresistible! I'm tired of just sketching her; I want to feel her myself! I want her all to myself! I–Mpffff…!"

He squeaked in surprise as he found something soft and tender touching his lips. He realized with an utter embarrassment and shock that Luka was kissing him.

Wait.

Luka was kissing him!?

WHAT. THE. HELL. WAS. GOING. ON!?

Nathanael stood there paralyzed, as Luka's lips stayed on his own, though they were not moving. He could taste the chocolate on his lips, and much to his mortification, he liked it very much.

The kiss was chaste, and dare he say it, pretty passionate too. Why Nathanael didn't pull away, he himself wasn't sure. So when they separated, he bit his tongue to stifle the whine of protest that threatened to escape his lips

Luka gave Nathanael a shit-eating grin. "Well, your wish for Marinette to be your first kiss is totally ruined, buddy."

Nathanael couldn't get a single word out of his mouth. If he wanted to die at that moment, he could've said that he actually liked the fact that his first kiss was Luka.

Luka turned to walk away. But he couldn't help himself; he just wanted to tease Nathan a little bit more.

"You know Nath," he said with a teasing smirk. "It's totally uncool to perv on someone's girlfriend. And please, next time, keep your perverted fantasies to yourself." He laughed, and walked away.

Nathanael just stood there paralyzed, with a face the same shade of red as his hair.

* * *

 **A/N : I'm back! Seriously, the finals are such a pain in the neck-they totally suck the life out of you! So, i actually had a lot of trouble coming up with a rare-pair...but then BOOM! Luka and Nathaniel suddenly popped into my head, i had to write it down XD But seriously, i haven't seen any 'Lukaniel' fics, so i wrote one (blame it on my _Fujoshi_ classmate who doesn't hesitate to ship straight males - i can't ship straight men, its difficult for me - i guess she's rubbing off on me a little XD) I'm really sorry if it feels rushed, it's just i'm exhausted. But i promise i'll write better on my future fics. Until then, Peace Out! **


End file.
